This invention is directed to pant-like, personal care absorbent garments having an absorbent core that swells significantly as it absorbs a liquid insult, for example urine.
Toilet training a child is often not an easy task and thus training aids are commonly employed to help in training. However, many parents have found that conventional training pants, as well as conventional diapers, are unsuccessful in motivating their child to become toilet trained.
Some conventional highly absorbent training pants and diapers generally are so effective in absorbing insults, for example urine, that the child does not know when he or she is wearing a wet garment. This can confuse a child and possibly delay toilet training. Many parents believe that a wet sensation or a change in feeling experienced by the child during or after urination will discourage the child from wetting his or her garment and will help him or her complete toilet training.
Further, some conventional garments, for example training pants, closely resemble conventional diapers. Many parents believe that if a child cannot distinguish a training pant from a conventional diaper, he or she will not be motivated to keep his or her training pant dry.
There is a need or desire for a toilet training garment that motivates a child to complete the toilet training process.
There is a need or desire for a single insult disposable training pant that is capable of absorbing only one urination and must be changed after each urination, whereby a child wearing the training pant feels and is aware that the training pant is wet or feels different after urination.